Xia Xiong
Xia Lan Xing De Xiong (夏蘭荇德‧雄), shortened Xia Xiong (夏雄), is the mother of Xia Yu, Xia Tian, and Xia Mei. As the sole bread winner in the family and owner of a truck company, she takes on the roles that traditionally belong to fathers and sons. Personality Despite her tough exterior, she desires the closeness and comfort of a normal family life. She wants her children to lead normal lives, so she sealed Xia Tian and Xia Mei's powers with a pair of "Feng Long Patch" (封龍貼) since they were young. Of all her children, she worries about Xia Tian the most. His closeness with his father upsets her because she does not want her son to follow his father's footsteps in becoming a musician. But he eventually convinces her to let him pursue his dream when he sings her favorite song while kneeling outside their house to beg for her permission. She loves to cook, but most people are repulsed by her cooking because she makes the worst food and would do anything to avoid eating it. The only people who enjoy her cooking are Demon Hunter, Jiu Wu and herself, which explains why she doesn't stop making food even though everybody else protests. Biography ''The X-Family'' Xiong Ge, in order to make his ex-husband jealous, dates Vincent and visits the Ass Pub, but her plan didn't seem successful as her kids sabotaged him. During their second attempt, his identity as a Demonic Power user iis revealed. Xiong Ge was against Xiu to help Xia Tian become a Zhongji Tie Ke Ren. She never allowed her children to remove the Feng Long Tie nor go to their father's Ass Pub. She never let Xia Tian practice guitar or follow his musical dream. She turned down all her ex-husband's attempts to lure her back into their romantic dates. But later as the drama unravels, it is seen change in her personality and her principles and sacrifices it for his loved ones. She accepted Ye Si Ren after his real identity was revealed but matters become worse when Han is discovered to be his lost daughter. With her husband, father and sons, she plays a key role in settling all the matters that revolves around the Iron Dimension that determines its fate. She was made to use the Wu Feng to shoot Xia Tian, which was a very desperate and hard decision for her to come up to it. During the Lunar Eclipse, The strong demonic power attacked the Mie in the Xia house breaking the Wu Feng and causing the disappearance of Xiong Ge into the Space between Dimensions. After Xia Tian became the Zhongji Tie Ke Ren and opened the Dimensional door, she finally returned back to her house. The X Dormitory She is presumed to be 63 years old. Although during thee Great War, the ages of all yi neng users froze due to which they don't remember their real and accurate ages.After the disappearance of Ye Si Ren, she opened a dormitory named Xia Dormitory to wait for her sons and husband return. Her focus was to allow the yi neng users to spend their lives without being troubled by the maguas in the society so she opened it to the the tenants and visitors and started a new life, taking care of each tenant as a family member. She met Hao Guo Min and became friends and later lovers. After Ye Si Ren returned from Room 206, she devoted herself to Si Ren's side. With the same warm-hearted personality she possessed 20 years ago, she fully takes care of her guests and visitors with love and tenderness and protects the dorm at all cost. However her cooking skills were still as bad as before. She leaves the dorm for a while to master culinary arts and returns with improved cooking skills. Aliases Because of her manly personality, people usually refer to her as "Xiong Ge" (雄哥 / Big Brother Xiong). People including her father Xia Liu, her ex-husband Ye Si Ren, and her eldest son Xia Yu. Aside from her average nickname, she also has three other nicknames; Xia Mei calls her "Lao Mu Da Ling" (老母達令 / Mama Darling), and Xia Tian calls her "Lao Ma" (老媽 / Mom) and finally Lan Ling Wang calls her "Fu Ren" (夫人 - Madam), a title she is highly amused of. Relationships Friendships *[[Lan Ling Wang|'Lan Ling Wang']] (蘭陵王) Xia Xiong admires Lan Ling Wang for his loyalty. When he was wanted by the magical society, she used lots of effort to protect him and let him live in their home. After he moved out, they stayed a close relationship. She mostly enjoys hearing him call her "Madam" (夫人). When Lan Ling Wang offered to enter Mie to help them retrieve a piece of Underworld Magnetic Stone, she was extremely reluctant to let him do so, but was also unwilling to see her son suffer by feeding his power to the force field that protects the Iron Dimension. *[[Xiu|'Xiu']] (脩) Based on Xiu's close relationship to her son, they often spend time together on personal and business matters. Whenever her family is in a bind, Xiu will always step forth to give them a hand. *'Jiu Wu' (灸舞) When they first met, Jiu Wu found her food appealing and favors her cooking. Whenever Jiu Wu visits, she will make sure to prepare food for him to enjoy. Love Life *'Ye Si Ren' (葉思仁) Xia Xiong divorced Ye Si Ren because he was irresponsible as a father and unfaithful as a husband. But though her marriage fell apart years ago, she still loves Ye Si Ren and desires his company. When Ye Si Ren reveals his identity as a member of the evil Ye He Na La Family, she finally expresses her true feelings and the two of them become closer than before. But obstacles don't stop coming in-between them from there; First, they learn that Han (Xia Tian's girlfriend) is Ye Si Ren's long lost daughter, thus ruins their plan to reconcile their marriage. Secondly, Ye Si Ren's father uses her ex-husband and her son Xia Tian as pawns to take over the world and she is forced to fight back the constant obstacles coming for them. And finally, Xia Xiong gets trapped in "Shi Kong Jia Feng" (時空夾縫 / separate-dimensional wall) and her loved ones almost forgot about her in the process. But after going through these obstacles, the two finally end up together. *'Vincent' Xia Xiong dated a man named Vincent throughout episodes 2-6, but broke up after she found out he was a demonic power-user out to take her family heirloom, Feng Long Card (封龍卡). Powers Like other characters, she has displayed the ability of spellcasting and energy manifestation. However, it is unknown how powerful she really is. Her husband, Ye Si Ren, had once mentioned that he first saw her in a battlefield, when she was fighting against several forms of evil. In Round 22, she is seen firing energy to distract Lan Ling Wang, who was their enemy at the time. Weapons Qilin Glove (麒麟手) In the initial episodes, Xia Xiong utilized a metal glove called "Qilin Glove" (麒麟手) to cast a series of powerful spell called "Qilin Mai Chong Guang Menu" (麒麟脈衝光套餐). Wu Feng (烏風) In Round 30, she begins to utilize a mystical gun named "Wu Feng" (烏風 / Zaocys), which was given to her by the King of Guns years ago. It has power to kill any evil entity and to temporarily transfer the combined power of 99 spirits trapped in the gun to a person who is completely pure of heart and mind with the help of the Great Traveler. The gun was given to her by the King of Guns before he disappeared. It also has the power to protect her from the Ghostly Fireball, which has the power to drain the opponent's powers and kill at ease. However, while the King of Guns can access the gun's full potential, she can only access thirty percent of its power. Category:Main characters Category:The X-Family characters Category:Power-users Category:Females